Heroes Unite
by AccioLoki
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D is calling in help from another agnecy. 4 girls, 1 male, it was sure to be hectic. Pairings- Bruce/OC, Clint/Natasha, Steve/OC Loki/OC Read 'n' Review. I've decided that this story will end - sadly - with 5 chapters, but my next story, Redemption, should be up soon. Sorry, my loves.
1. Monique

Monique groaned before rolling out of bed. Her friend Andy was standing at the window, her lithe form outlined in the sun's glow. Monique chuckled before throwing a pillow at her. Snapping out of her trance, Andy turned and threw the pillow at the laughing girl. "Yeah, laugh it up bed head. We've got a visitor, so hurry your lazy butt."

Monique groaned again before standing and stretching. Andy bit her lip before smacking the other girl in the stomach. Monique punched Andy in the arm before going to her closet. Slipping on a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a tank top, she padded barefoot down the hall and stopped at David's room.

"Aye, David, you hear about the visitor?" David turned from his turned from his window and smiled. "Oh, yeah, Andy came by and told me. It's supposed to be a 'job opportunity' or something." He shrugged absent-mindedly before walking out with her. Allie, the worst person in the morning, was walking down the hall in front of them.

"Hey Allie, sleep well?" Allie grumbled at Monique. "I'll take that as a no, I guess." David chuckled beside her. Andy came skipping up to the trio. "I just saw the guy. Kind of scary looking, if you ask me; wouldn't wanna get on his bad side." Allie, still have asleep, only managed a grunt before moving into the kitchen.

"Oh sweet heavens, Andy, I love you." Andy hopped onto the counter, crossing her legs before grabbing her cup of coffee from beside her. "I made it like, thirty minutes ago. I needed something to wake me up, after hearing Monique sleep talking all night. Seriously, I'm considering buying you a muzzle."

Monique didn't have time to retort before Emily came waltzing in. "Hey guys, you ready to meet the man that's going to change your lives?" Andy stared at her before hopping off the counter, coffee in hand, and walking into the main room. Standing in the center of this room was a tall, dark skinned man with an eye-patch over one eye.

"Now, which one of you is Andy Cortez?" His eye widened in surprise when Andy slowly raised her hand. "You're Andy Cortez?" She nodded her head, hand now down by her side. Nodding, the man went on to the next person on the list. "And, David Martin would be who?" David puffed out his chest, making Andy shake her head, laughing.

"That would be me." He stated with a cocky grin. "And Emily Smith?" The petite girl raised her hand with a grin. Allie was called next, and she hummed, still nursing her coffee. "And finally, a Miss Monique Jackson. It appears you're all here. Let's get started on the details, shall we?"

Helen led them into the briefing room and everyone was seated, except for Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Dangerous. He handed everyone a file, and took a seat at the head of the table. "As I'm sure you've heard, I need you all for a job; a mission, if you will. The mission is to retrieve an item that has been stolen. It is a very important item, and we need to get it back as soon as possible. It we don't, the whole world suffers."

Andy raised her hand. "So, the tesseract has been stolen by a_ demi-god_. How are we supposed to get it back from him? We're weaker, slower, and he's got unimaginable powers, such powers that we're not used to dealing with. How do you plan to prepare us for that?" The man, whose name they've come to learn is Fury, sighed deeply before standing.

"Miss. Cortez, how versed are you on Norse mythology?"

"Let's just say I'm very keen on the subject, Director Fury." Andy stated, hands folded on the table. "Then you know of Thor, correct?" At her nod, he continued. "Then you know of Loki, and how they are brothers. We have Thor, and are currently going after Loki. We also have some of the world's best assassins. And the Hulk." David shot up in his seat. "You have the Hulk? I'm going to get to work with the _Hulk_?" He was like a child in a comic shop.

Andy seemed to be in deep thought before she sighed. "Alright, I'm in. As much as I love Loki, I like living a lot more." Before Fury had a chance of comment on her love for Loki, Emily spoke up. "Yeah, I'm in too." The other three nodded, and the five stood. "I'm looking forward to working with you, sir." Andy commented with a smile. "Same to you, Miss. Cortez."

"Oh, and we'll be leaving as soon as you're all packed. Please do hurry."


	2. Allie

The next morning, Allie hummed as she walked through the halls of the helicarrier. Andy came bounding out of her room, hair in a pony-tail and pajamas still on. "You will not believe who's here now!" She nearly screamed. Allie chuckled, before wrapping her arm around the older girl's shoulder. "I like surprises, so shut your face." Andy pouted, but didn't speak another word. Walking into the main room, Allie also had an 'Andy Moment'.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was the living legend, Captain America. Fury turned and greeted the girls. "Uh, Fury, does Emily know that _he's _here?" Andy asked cautiously, but Fury didn't have time to answer before a thud came from behind the girls. "And there she goes." Allie chuckled. Andy went over and picked the girl up.

"Sadly, this happens when she even sees a picture of you." Allie sighed before settling in the chair next to the unconscious girl. Andy grabbed an ice pack and set it on the table before taking a seat also. "Hello girls, I'm Steve Rogers. And you pretty ladies would be?" Andy smiled before holding out her hand. "I'm Andy Cortez, and this is Allie Shaw. It's nice to meet you." Allie smiled at him, and then her eyes landed on the other man in the room.

"Hey stranger, are you going to introduce yourself or not?" Andy called to him, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. The man chuckled before making his way over. "I'm Bruce Banner. And you are…?" Allie shot her hand forward. "Allie Shaw. Nice to meet you." Andy looked at her friend, mouth agape before punching her in the arm. "You're a rude little girl. Hi, sorry, I'm Andy."

Allie was still rubbing her sore arm. "Oh, please, I didn't hit you that hard." Allie responded to this by punching Andy in the stomach. "I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt?" Allie huffed. Chuckling, Andy took her hair down, and her strawberry blond hair fell over her shoulders in waves. "I'm going to go change now." She got up and wandered back to her room. "Quite an interesting friend you've got there." Bruce commented. Allie giggled and nodded. "Yeah, she's one of my best friends though. We've been through a lot together, and I honestly don't know what I'd do without her."

Andy came back not to long after that, and she had an oversized shirt on over a pair of baby blue skinny jeans. Her hair was braided and trailing down her back. On her feet were a pair of black converse, Allie stared at them in doubt. "Are those shoes mine?" She demanded. Snorting, Andy took one off and showed her the inside. Sure enough, her name was written gracefully on the inside of the shoe.

Sticking her tongue out, Andy put the shoe back on. Sighing, she slapped Emily on the cheek, and Emily sat up with a gasp. Squealing, she turned to Andy. "Captain America is standing _right there_! Oh my gosh, I'm going to die. Ow, what happened to my head?" Andy laughed before handing her the ice pack. "Sweetie, his name is Steve Rogers. And please calm down." Allie patted her back sweetly.

"Wait, Andy, whose shirt, is that?" Andy looked down at the shirt. "Oh, it's David's. He let me borrow it a while ago, and I never gave it back." She shrugged. Monique and David joined the group an hour later, Monique wearing a pair of black cotton shorts and a striped gray and white t-shirt. David, on the other hand, was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt.

"You guys are lazy, ya know that?" Andy said, lips pursed. "God, stop being so full of yourself Andy. We were tired." Andy laughed humorlessly. "I'm not the one that's full of myself, princess. And if you're going to insinuate that I am, you can just go back to bed." Andy snapped back. Monique huffed, and grabbed David's arm before walking back to her room. "And this is why I don't like her." Allie dropped her head to the table, Emily patting her back. Andy was still glaring in the direction the two had gone. She didn't know why they had a sudden change in attitude, but whatever it was, they'd better lose it fast.

"Well, that was fun! Anyway, we should start training. Just let me go get my bow." Andy hopped up from her seat and ran back to her room. She came back with a bow, made of what looked like silver. It had intricate designs all over it, and on her back, she had a quiver full of arrows. "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded, and they made their way down to the practice room. Allie showed everyone her talent, which consisted of gymnastics and martial arts, sometimes the two together. Emily showed her knowledge of guns, and how she used them. Andy was the one everyone was worried about. She looked like she didn't know how to use it, considering she was holding it with her left hand, instead of her right, but when she let go of the first arrow, it landed right on the bull's-eye.

All-in-all, Allie thought it was a great day.


	3. David

After the events of yesterday, David sat with Monique at the table with the others, some sending glares their way, others ignoring them completely. Groaning, he realized why. Yesterday, when Andy confronted the two of them, he made the mistake is letting Monique drag him away. It's not like he wanted to. He actually wanted to meet the others, especially the Hulk.

Andy was the one sitting next to him, and she was humming to herself. Nudging her, he leaned close to her ear. "Hey, Andy, what was the Hulk like? I haven't seen him yet." Andy clasped a hand over her mouth, soft giggles coming from her. "You're funny, kid. He's actually sitting at the table with us." She whispered back, her eyes shifting over to the man sitting across from them.

"Yeah, you're the funny one. No, seriously, where is he?" Andy sighed, before grabbing his face, and turning it towards Bruce. "That would be him. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to ignoring you." And with that, she turned away from him and restarted the song she was previously humming.

Sighing, David turned to Emily, who was sitting on his other side. "Are you ignoring me too?" He asked her. Emily didn't respond, so he took that as a yes. He stood from the table and went back to his room. Andy stood and followed. "Look, David, it's just, we always agreed that we would never take sides, in any argument, but that's just was you did. And that's why everyone's giving you the cold shoulder."

Shutting his door, he slid down the smooth surface, resting his arms on his knees. She had a point, and he knew that. He just didn't want to admit he was in the wrong. He heard Andy's footsteps fade, and he got up, opening the door as he did so. Allie was standing there, along with Andy, and David almost shut the door.

He was surprised, though, when both girls enveloped him in a warm hug. "I'm sorry, Davie, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. We all make mistakes, and we shouldn't blame you for yours. Forgive us?" Andy asked, her lips forming a pout. Chuckling, he hugged them close. "Yeah, I'll forgive you. But you might not be so lucky next time." He said in mock sternness.

They walking back, arm in arm, and took their seats. Fury came walking in, his face both worried and stern. "Loki has been located. It's time to go." David looked at his friends worriedly. Andy had no trace of fright on her face, but he could see in her eyes that she was scared. She ran to her room, followed by the others, and returned with her bow and arrows.

"Let's do this, guys!" Emily yelled, and the others yelled as well. Andy, dressed in a leather suit, was tying her combat boots, bow slung over her shoulder. Emily was checking her guns, Monique inspecting her knives, and Allie stretching her long arms and legs. David cracked his knuckles, leading the group to the aircrafts.

Taking their seats, weapons close by, they shook off their nerves. David wrapped an arm around Monique, squeezing her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. "Let's take this bastard down." Andy said, crossing her legs, a smirk on her face. Allie chuckled, high-fiving Andy and Emily. Monique shook her head, a grin adorning her beautiful face.

~Time Break~ ~Time Break~ ~Time Break~ ~Time Break~ ~Time Break~ ~Time Break~

Andy sat poised in the croud, arrow pointed right at Loki. She drew her arm back, and right as she was about to let it loose, she was flung back by an invisible force. David ground his teeth, fist clenched. Hearing music, he looked up and saw something flying towards them. He ducked right as it flew over him.

He watched in odd fascination. It was a man, wearing a suit of iron. He shrugged, and looked over at Andy, who was now standing. Now that Loki was distracted and in one place, she let her arrows go. One hit caught his pant leg and took him down, trapping him to the ground. Andy smiled, before walking over, special hand-cuffs in her hands. She placed her foot on Loki's chest, and snapped the cuffs on his wrists.

The man carried him to the aircraft, and secured him into a seat. David and Andy scrambled on after them, and they were on their way back.

Lighting flashed outside, and Loki sighed. "What, scared of a little lightening?" Loki grinned drily. "I'm just not particularly fond of what comes after." Andy smiled, "Me either." Loki turned to her, a tiny grin on his face. The sound of something heavy hitting the top of the aircraft made them all stop.

The door opened, and in came a man. Andy's eyes widened and her mouth was agape. The man then grabbed Loki and jumped back out. "Mother fuck, I think Thor just took Loki." Andy whispered, her eyes trained on where they both left. The man who they just learned was Ironman flew out after them.

"We work hard to catch the guy, and his brother comes in and ruins in like that!" Allie said, snapping her fingers to emphasize. Andy was banging her head against the wall behind her. "Thor, as far as I'm concerned, can kiss my _ass_." She growled.

David sighed, leaning his head back. _'This day has sucked.'_

Hello! AccioLoki here. So, I did this chapter in like, an hour. I'm pleased with it, but what about you guys? Leave me some reviews! It will make me verrrrry happy.

Love, AccioLoki


	4. Andy

Andy's eyes snapped open, and she groaned at the sudden light that burned her eyes. Covering her eyes, she stumbled out of bed, tripping over her boots, which sent her crashing to the floor. Moaning, she rolled onto her back, hands rested on her stomach, and that's where she stayed until Allie came skipping into her room. Allie glanced around, a confused look on her face before she noticed the girl lying on the floor.

"Andy, sweetie, why are you on the floor?" Allie asked, helping the older girl up. "Well, you see, what happened was, I was momentarily blinded, and I ended up tripping on my boots. And, I decided to stay in one place to avoid any more harm to my person." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Allie nodded skeptically. "Right…" Awkward silence followed afterwards.

"Right, well, thank you for helping me up. I must get changed now, so leave me!" Andy shoved the other girl out of her room, and ran/tripped to her closet, falling once more inside. Groaning, she stood and grabbed a pair of black jean shorts and a green tank top. She changed into them quickly, thankfully without any hazards. She slid on some black slippers and walked out, tripping once more at her door.

"Son of a _bitch_! I can't walk worth shit." She cursed all the way down the hall, earning very dirty looks from every agent she passed, except a few that just laughed at her. She began making very large steps, which earned her more laughs and odd looks. Getting to the main room, she approached the table, but slipped and slammed into it.

"Mother fuck shit!" She cried, which made the occupants of the table stare at her, their eyebrows raised in question. "Today is so not my day." She fell into a chair, groaning as her leg started throbbing, a decent sized bruise already forming. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears of pain that threatened to fall. Deeming her eyes dry enough to open, she glanced around the room, and noticed the worried glances she received from everyone.

"I'll be fine; I'm just a very clumsy person. Once, I sprained my ankle just stepping off a bus. Another time, I jammed my toe playing soccer. Just last summer I slammed my leg into the arm of a futon. I'll live." She said with a grin. Replaying the events of last night through her head, she sighed. They had finally captured Loki – again – and Thor has joined them.

Speaking of the God, he walked into the main room at that very moment. Banner was talking about Loki, and made a comment about the God of Mischief being crazy, and Thor went into brother mode. "Watch was you say. Loki may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother." Natasha stared drily at him. "He killed 80 people in 2 days." Thor ducked his head, "He's adopted." Andy had to clasp a hand over her mouth to smother the giggles that threatened to erupt from her.

Andy began humming a song she heard a few months ago. Humming soon turned into singing quietly. "Everybody talks, everybody talks." She sang to herself. Allie, who was sitting next to her, sang the next line to herself as well. Soon, the girls had started singing not-so-quietly. Everybody stared at them, which caused Allie to blush, but it just made Andy start singing louder. Steve smiled, Bruce chuckled, and Natasha just chuckled. "It started with a whisper!" Both girls sang loudly, and ended the song with a bow.

Everyone clapped, sans Thor, was just stared at them, a confused look etched on his handsome face. Andy smiled, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Tony Stark joined them a moment later. Andy waved at the man in the iron suit. Monique and David joined the group. Andy smiled at the couple, and the two smiled back at her, and it was an unspoken treaty.

Andy pulled her phone out of her pocket, and scrolled through the pages until she found a game to play. She was happily oblivious to everyone around her, until someone walked by, plucking the phone out of her hand. "Hey, I was playing that!" She yelled. Fury glanced down at her, before turning the phone off and depositing it in his pocket.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She had a scowl on her face, and glared at the director. Alarms suddenly went off, and Andy jumped up, everyone else following her actions. She ran down to the cell that held Loki, but it was no longer there. The God of Mischief was smiling smugly at her. "Poor little mortal. Couldn't get here in time; what a shame." Andy growled before jumping at the God, but he moved out of the way, causing her to crash to the floor.

"You're a little fucker, you know that? What, so upset about not knowing your _true heritage _that you have to take it out on us? Ha! You are pathetic, and you're going to pay for all of this." Andy spat with as much venom as she possessed. Loki growled, spear in hand, and was striding towards her. Before his pointed weapon made contact with her, she kicked him in the stomach, then the face. He was becoming more and more angry, and that's when the others got there.

Emily kicked at Loki's back, but he flashed out of the way, and her booted foot made contact with Andy's face. Spitting out blood, Andy picked up Coulson's gun and aimed it at the God. "Aw, poor little girl thinks that a bullet's going to hurt me. _Pathetic!_" He spat at her from across the room. Smiling, Andy shot two shots at the God; a warning of sorts.

Andy was momentarily distracted, and barely dodged the arrow that came flying at her. Shooting a look at Emily, she looked around wildly, looking for Loki. "Fuck, that little bastard got away!" Dodging another arrow, she ran out of the room. Seeing total destruction, she cursed. She ran to the main room, and all the bodies littering the floor.

Seeing David's black hair, she ran to him, falling to her knees. Monique wasn't too far away from him, and luckily they were both alive. "This shit just got personal." She grabbed a gun from one of the fallen agents. She ran around, shooting at people who she didn't know, and dodging bullets and arrows alike. Time flew by, and before Andy even realized, Loki had jumped onto some aircraft, and was flying away.

Andy sat against a wall, hair matted to her forehead, a big black bruise marring her pale cheek. Emily approached her, and grimaced at the state of her friend. "You look like shit." Andy laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, well, that's what happens when you try and take on someone more powerful than you." They both sighed, and were joined by Allie.

"Damn, Anderson. What happened to your face?" Andy grimaced at that use of her full first name. Her parents thought she was a boy, and named her before she was even out of the womb. She internally face-palmed at the stupidity. "Emily may or may not have kicked me…" Emily slammed her head against the wall.

Allie raised her eyebrows at the brunette. "Emily, why would you-" Emily put her hand up to stop her. "I was kicking at Loki, he zapped out of the way, and I accidentally hit Andy. Andy, I apologized to you profusely!" Andy grinned at her. "Yeah, I know, Emelia. I just like giving you a hard time."

After everything was settled down, people sitting in their beds, doctors looking after the wounded, and all the fallen agents mourned, The Avengers sat at the table, their own wounds covering them. Bruce was missing, as was Thor. Hawkeye was with them again, broken free from Loki's control. Andy was resting her head on Emily's shoulder, eyes threatening to close from exhaustion.

Steve glanced at Andy with worry. Andy slipped into a deep sleep in Emily's shoulder, completely oblivious to everyone's worried glances.

Hello everyone! AccioLoki here! I got a review, and I can't even begin to tell you how happy it made me. Three words had the power to make my whole day. And, I'm glad I have people out there who enjoy more stories, and I want to make my stories good enough for you all to love. Enjoy the rest of the story, and this chapter. I spent a lot of time on this, and I have the next one almost finished!

Love, AccioLoki


	5. Emily

Sitting at the table of the helicarrier, Emily thought about the events of yesterday. Loki broke out of his "cage", they got Barton back, and the Hulk and Thor were currently off the radar. Seeing Andy's bruised face sitting across from her, she internally cried. It was her fault the bruise was there. It was her fault that David was bed-ridden. It was her fault that Monique has 6 broken ribs. It was all her fault.

Andy glared at Emily, already seeing the look of guilt spreading over her face. "Em, it's not _your fault_. Don't blame yourself." Andy reached across the table to grab Emily's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Emily smiled sadly at the other girl. Andy stood before excusing herself before walking down the hall. Emily ran after her, and they both walked into David's room.

"Hey sugar, how you feeling?" The man lying on the bed looked broken and beaten. Emily sat in the chair next to his bed, and looked up at Andy. "I'm just gonna leave you two alone…" Andy walked back out, leaving the pair alone. David looked at Emily, a broken smile gracing his face. "I'm so sorry, David. I never meant for this to happen." She cried, tears rolling down her face. David lifted his hand you her face. "It's really not your fault, kid. It's nobody's…except Loki. I don't care what you say to me, ever, but I hate him." Emily grinned. "Don't let Andy hear you say that."

Deciding David needed his rest, she walked back into the main room. "We need more people! Especially since Bruce and Thor aren't here at the moment." Emily raised her eyebrow at Andy, who was currently in the face of Director Fury. Thinking for a moment, Emily finally spoke. "What about Cookie? And Joseph, too." Andy's face brightened at the mention of her best friend.

"Yes! Fury, my phone please?" Fury didn't give her phone back. In fact, he just stood there. "C'mon, I said please!" He continued to stare blankly at her. "I will not authorize this until I know exactly who these people are." Groaning, Andy walked back to her room, and returned with two files. "Um, Andy, why do you have their files?" Andy grinned. "Because of times like this, my dear Emily."

Fury went over their files, before nodding and tossing Andy's phone back. Andy cheered, before turning her phone back on and calling the two. "Hey, Cookie!" She walked out of the room, so nobody heard the rest of her conversation. She came back about thirty minutes later with a triumphant smile on her face. "They'll do it. They said they'd meet us in New York tomorrow."

"Today, we plan what to do. We know Loki's going after a high place with lots of power. Anybody know a place like that?" Tony tried to look preoccupied, but Andy's head shot up. "I know where he's going! Stark Tower!" She ran over to a computer, typing away, and smirked over at Tony. On the screen was a security video of Tony dancing in his underwear. Soon, that video was all over the helicarrier. Tony scrambled to the computer and tried to turn it off.

Everyone was laughing, even Natasha. Andy was shoved out of the way, and the video turned off. Andy stayed on the floor, laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her face. Tony was blushing hard, his face a nice bright red. "Tony why-why were you-dancing?" She gasped out, in between laughs. Emily was leaning against Steve, who was also laughing.

"Because I thought it was in private. Remind me to disable JARVIS when I get home." Fury was chuckling to himself, and after Tony's embarrassment subsided, they began planning. "Allie, Emily and Andy will take Stark Tower, along with Tony. The others will try and get as many people as they can out of the city." Everyone nodded, and went to get a bit of rest.

The next morning, Emily jumped into action the minute she woke up. She showered, dressed, and looked ready to kick ass before anybody else was up. She decided to get some training in, and went to the gym. She worked the bag, did her daily work out that she'd been neglecting, and went on the treadmill until Andy came down to get her.

Fury stood at the round table, a serious look on his face. Everyone else was up, some nursing coffee, others looking wide awake and ready to go. David was up and moving, Monique was slow, but good to go, and Allie – the worst person in the morning – was wide awake, guns in their holsters; ready to move. Andy was kicked back, bow on the table, arrows on her back, grin on her face.

Emily thought about every bad situation they'd been in. Andy was always the calm one, the one that you went to when things went from bad to worse. She looked at every situation like it was a piece of cake, which to her, it was. But in no way was she irresponsible. She put everyone before herself, got everyone out alive, even if it put herself in danger. And that's why she was respected…most of the time.

Everyone was soon escorted to a plane, some with nervous feelings pulling at their guts, others with adrenaline flowing through their entire body. Emily took a seat next to Steve; Allie next to Bruce; and Andy sitting alone. The five of them were the only ones that could fit in the plane, so Monique and David were with Natasha, Clint and Thor. Tony flew ahead, and was probably already at Stark Tower.

Andy had her eyes closed and was probably going through every position she could shoot her bow in. Emily was going through the plan in her head, sometimes making the occasional hand gesture. Allie was checking her gun, checking her back-up loads, and running her gloved hand along the top. The planes landed, and everyone got off, weapons ready.

Andy and Clint ran off to different rooftops, Natasha stayed on the ground with everybody else, and they all waited. Soon, they heard a terrifying groan coming from the skies, and Bruce had already "Hulked-Out", and was scaling the buildings, ready to smash. Andy took a deep breath, arrow poised in her bow, arm drawn back ready to release it.

Clint sat next to her, bow on the ground beside him. "Relax, kid. They're not here yet." Andy sighed, bringing her own bow down to her side. "I've spent my whole life being prepared. I'm the one everybody depends on if it goes wrong. I'm the one responsible for everyone." She shrugged, crossing her legs and leaning back on her arms.

Clint nodded, somewhat understanding. When the first wave of the alien army came through, they took out as many as they could while still having arrows left. Andy grabbed her gun from her hip and shot everything that wasn't one of her guys. Looking down, she watched her team and the Avengers kicking ass and taking names.

Emily had sweat dripping down her face as she kicked at every alien that came near her. Tony was probably still dealing with Loki, and that's what they needed at the moment. Thor slammed his hammer into the things, Captain hitting them with his shield, and Natasha shooting them; so far, they were winning. Clint yelled 'DUCK' but she didn't react fast enough, and had a fist connect with her cheek.

Cursing, she held a hand to her cheek, and pulled back when she felt something wet and sticky on her fingers. "Son of a _bitch_!" Both cheeks were bruised, one was bleeding, but they both stung. "That bitch is going down." She muttered darkly, blood dripping down her cheek, onto her neck. She lifted her bow and shot arrows, one right after another. She hit all of her targets, and didn't stop until she was out of arrows. When that happened, she resorted to punching, kicking, and throwing them. Clint didn't pay attention to her much, but he did appreciate how she was keeping them off his back.

Down below, everything was going as smoothly as it could, considering there was a green giant climbing buildings, two people shooting arrows from the sky, and a living legend kicking ass. Emily was exhausted, nearly collapsing against a car. Allie glanced at her worriedly before another demon from space attacked her.

Everyone was so preoccupied with the aliens; they didn't notice Tony flying towards the hole, carrying a missile over his head. But they did notice the hole closing, and his going in it. Andy stopped, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Clint stopped too, and waited. Andy almost cheered when he came falling back out, until she noticed that he wasn't stopping himself.

Bruce hopped from a building and caught the falling man, and landed on the ground. Emily ran over, along with Andrea Baker – Cookie – and Joey Malone. Thor ripped Tony's mask off, and everyone waited, nobody breathing. Emily sighed in relief as the arc reactor whirred to life in his chest. Tony gasped and sat up.

"You know what I wanna do? Well, after we take care of Reindeer Games. Get some schwrama. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." Everyone chuckled. Andy and Clint jogged up to the group, and Emily gasped at the big gaping wound on the side of Andy's face. The girl looked up at the gasp and waved it off. "I'll be fine. Put some gauze on it, and I'll live." She said with a tiny grin. Emily laughed, shaking her head. _Same old Andy_.

"Let's get back to Stark Tower, take care of Loki, and get everyone fixed up." Steve said, an authoritative tone in his voice. Everyone nodded, but Andy stopped short when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Andy, oh my God! Are you okay?" Andy turned to the voice, and broke into a run when she saw the one person she never expected.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She cried, hugging the man who resembled her quite a lot. He had brown hair, instead of Andy's strawberry blond, but he had her vibrant green eyes, and facial features. "I've been living here for a couple weeks. I was going to come find you, sweetheart, but I didn't know where to look. Ever since your mother kicked you out, I've been trying to find you. God, I've missed you so much."

Tony and the others watched the scene. Andy was wrapped in an embrace, her father crying as he held onto his only daughter. "I've missed you too, Dad. So much." She backed away, tears of her own trailing down her face. She winced as they went into the bruise/cut on her cheek. Her dad looked at her cheek and paled. "Jesus, Andy, what have you been doing?" Andy grinned sheepishly.

"Just saving the world. No big deal." She tried to wave it off, but her dad just stared at her. "What, I'm being completely serious! And, I'd love to stay and talk – really, I would – but we've got to go. Like, now. So, bye, I'll find you later! Love you!" She turned and ran off with the rest of them, leaving the man looking dumbfounded.

"You've got a great dad. Really caring." Andy snorted before telling her: "Completely opposite of my mom. My mom did kick me out, when I was fifteen. Helen took me in and trained me. Been there ever since." Emily frowned. "Your mom sounds like a bitch…" Allie laughed loudly, as did Andy. "That's one way of putting it." Emily walked with the two, a smile on her face.

When they got to Stark Tower, they found the interior destroyed, mostly the floor, which had God shaped holes all over. They all turned to Bruce, who just blushed and shrugged. Andy walked over to the God who was laying on the floor. "Great job, Genius, you've destroyed almost all of Manhattan. But, you didn't complete your goal, so I am now here to gracefully laugh in your face. Ha-Ha!"

Loki was beyond pissed at Andy's little stunt, but couldn't reply because a muzzle was forcibly stuck to his face. Handcuffs were placed on his wrist, and he was led out of the building. Everyone changed into more comfortable clothes, and wounds were cleaned and taped up. Emily was sitting on the couch next to Steve, and looked deep in thought. Andy came bouncing over and took a seat.

"Penny for your thoughts. Dollar if they're dirty." Emily's eyes widened and a strangled laugh escaped her lips. "What?" She choked out, and Steve had turned a nice shade of pink. Andy pulled out a penny from her pocket, and gave it to Emily. "Now, tell me what's on your mind." And Emily let the flood gates open. She told Andy every thought she'd had that day, and Andy listened to them all, even the one's she'd rather not hear.

"Wow, okay, seems like you've been thinking a lot today. I haven't thought that much in my 23 years of life." Andy stated, a laugh erupting from her mouth. Emily laughed, before hugging the girl. Andy smiled before wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist. "C'mon, Thor's taking Loki back to Asgard for his punishment."

Walking down the street, a muzzled Loki beside her, Andy glanced up at the God. "Hey, Loki, does that muzzle work?" Loki glared at her, and Andy just smiled gleefully. "Monique, I know what you're getting for Christmas!" Monique flipped her off, which made everyone chuckle. "Hey Thor, do you think you could bring me one of those?" The God nodded, a bit of humor shining in his baby blue eyes.

Once the Gods left, everyone went their separate ways. Andy and her group watched them leave, waving at the others, smiles on their faces. When they were the only ones left, they sat down on the curb, surveying the damage Loki had caused. They'd deal with it tomorrow, of course, but that didn't make it any less horrible.

The group walked down the street, sun outlining their bruised and tired bodies. They'd deal with the damage tomorrow. Today, they were celebrating their victory. Andy smiled. _Sweet, sweet victory. _

AccioLoki here:) this story is nowhere NEAR finished. If you guys saw this chapter before I deleted and changed it, you would've seen that I said this would be the last chapter. It's not. This story has so much more to it, and I just didn't feel right ending it here. I hope you'll stay with me through the rest of this journey, through all 4 stories, and through all the romance. Enjoy, lovies:)

P.S, I changed this chapter a bit cx I'm sorry for the confusion, but I didn't like the flow of everything, or lack of flow. I hope you continue reading! I love you:)  
Love, AccioLoki


End file.
